Wolf Blood! Percy Jackson
by StarlessMidnightWolf
Summary: Percy/OC If you want to make a wolf you need to include:-eye colour,Hair colour,Name,Personality,hobby or what there best at. adopted from Owner-TheOneAndOnlyBob. Tell me this through private message not through comments please only if you have to type it in the comments colour of hair is nothing so on wattpad but with the name Blood Of The Wolf
1. AN

Percy's wolf is midnight black one eye is glowing sea green whils the other one is glowing deep ocean blue and his paws are snowy white


	2. Emptiness

Percy p.o.v  
I ran and ran what I had was terrible. The looks on their faces when they said it, they said those 3 words "i love you." Now i knew she was lying those other 3 times. You probably don't know what im talking about well let me help you.  
I was in such a good mood i had a great girlfriend who i was gonna spend the entire afternoon with. i was heading to my cabin to go get changed, I saw Annabeth kissing Christopher consinson of Apollo. I was so mad i was about to go over there and punch that guy because this was the third time he was found kissing my girlfriend. first time grover found them and Annabeth said he had forced her, second time same story only piper found them in the girls toilets and third time it was me outside the stables. anyways i was about to go punch him when they pulled away and Annabeth and said "that was great"  
"you like it?" said Christopher  
"of course i did, what time is it?"  
"12:30, why?"  
"oh crap im supposed to meet percy by the beach soon."  
"when are you going to break up with him."  
"soon, i promise okay? anyway i got to go bye."  
"yeah"  
"i love you"  
"i love you to"  
Boom! my world just came crashing down on me. i was so angry and sad i didn't know what to do, and that is when i started to break, something started to snap. i just decided to walk to the beach where she was no doubtingly break up with me. when i got there she wasn't so i just stood there looking at the sea when i heard footsteps walking towards me.  
"guess who?" i heard annabeths voice say, as hands covered my eyes.  
"Annabeth" i muttered  
"whats up?" she said as she went for a kiss. i backed away from her denying the kiss. she frowned at why i had backed away. "you ok?" she asked.  
"No"  
"why?"  
"you know damn well why!"  
"actually no i don't"  
"i saw you kissing Christopher!"  
panic appeared in her eyes. "he forced me he-"  
"bullshit! i heard everything!"  
She had tears in her, i felt guilty but only for a second. she opened her mouth to say something but i cut her off.  
"did you ever love me!?"  
"yes of course i did i mean do"  
"oh my gods Annabeth!" wind was blowing my hair everywhere, there seemed to be a hurricane and tidal waves, only later had i realised it was me. she went to grab me but i just ran to the water clining water molecules to me i forced my self into the air and threw gigantic waves everywhere releasing my anger. I thought to my self 'what am i doing' so i landed and ran just as i ran past thalias tree and just kept going. knowing i could not come back.  
*flashback end*  
And that is how i found myself alone in the forest with nothing, with no hopes, no chance of survival, nothing i had nothing. but then i saw a pair of beautiful glowing dark blue eyes.

Review go tell them what you thought a tell me what you want to see

adopted by me StarlessMidnightWolf from owner-TheOneAndOnlyBob (Also on Wattpad called the blood of the wolf IceColdWolf_Cats


	3. Laella

Percy p.o.v

I found myself alone in the forest with nothing, with no hopes, no chance of survival, nothing I had nothing. But then I saw a pair of beautiful glowing dark blue eyes. And they mesmerized me until I realized where they were coming from; they were coming from a giant wolf. The wolf had light grey  
fur, dark blue eyes that glowed but they were very weird for they only colour were the irises enven the sclera (the white of your eye) was black. the huge wolf was just staring right back at me around 2.5m in hight. I slowly got up to run or pull out riptide but then like it came out of a trace, the wolf shook its head and ran at me and I didn't evn know what to do, so being me, the great percy Jackson defeater of kronos and gaea, I fainted. you cant blame me though I was so hungry and tired and dam shocked otherwise it would seem a bit odd.

Laellas (the wolf) p.o.v

I was out hunting; I was tracking a deer for half an hour when I picked up a new scent. it smelled like human but different must be a half-blood I thought, but this one was different it smelt like the sea, must have been at the sea recently. but this scent radiated power and a lot of it, so I followed it and that led me to him. he looked about my age he had black hair and sea green eyes and was very well built, he was also very handsome and good looking but what ruined it was the broken and sad look in his eyes. he started to get up just as he did I saw something move behind him, then out of the trees something jumped down, an Empousa or a Greek vampire. I shook my head and ran straight at it, the boy must have thought that I was running at him because he passed out but I ran past him and tackled the Empousa head on, Empousa are small but they are fast so there was a lot of movement in the fight, I got first blood by biting down on its donkey leg giving it a even weirder walk. it screeched as I bit it and then went to scratch my muzzle, but I doged and then head but it into a tree as it hit the tree I heard a satisfying crunch as its metal leg bent. as I walked towards it to finish the job I was growling the whole way. "you don't scare me wolf" its voice full of pain and anger. I growled louder as if to say 'you should be'.  
By then I had enough so I ripped the torso apart and felt it turn to dust in my mouth. when I was satisfied I walked back to the boy, he looked peaceful and content like he hadn't slept in days. I lay down next to him and just watched him for a bit. but then I realized it was getting late and the others would start to worry. it would be morning soon, but I couldn't leave him there so picked him up by his shirt making sure it would hold and started back home to the others to show them the boy.

Percy p.o.v

ow was my first thought when I started walking up and the second I was I was so hungry. at least I knew I was alive because I doubted you would get hungry in the underworld. But then the recent memories came flooding back Annabeth the fight the running and the giant wolf with those intense mesmerising eyes. I woke with a start and bolted up right looking at my surroundings oh no I thought because I wa in a room that looked like one of the rooms in the big house great all my friends probably hate me and then im going to get sent to Olympus were they are going to execute me. I started to panic whilst busy trying to get up but I was too weak. then a girl came in amd she was beautiful. She had brown hair that looked almost black that reached her waist, her skin was a light tan and she was wearing faded black jeans and a baby blue shirt, but the most amazing thing was her eyes she had beautiful glowing dark blue eyes. I knew those eyes from some where but I ouldnt place where exactly I had seen them before. she sat down on the foot of the bed I woke up in never breaking eye contact "how are you feeling?" her voice was pure and breath taking.  
"um-hungry and weak" I replied  
"oh I will get food for you" she got up to go but I grabbed her arm.  
"please stay?"  
"of course what is it?"  
I started to think about what I should ask first 'where am I?' 'why did you bring me here?' there was a giant wolf what happened to it?' or 'who are you?' so I decided to go for the first one.  
"where am I?"  
"long island"  
'oh no im back at camp half blood' the next question popped in to my head and me being ADHD I instantly asked it.  
"why haven't you killed me?"  
she frowned and tilted her head looking confused. "why would we do that?"  
"because what I did hear to the camp I probably flooded the entire place and injured or maybe even killed-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I had tears rolling down my face. I felt a hand on my chin, it lifted my face up and I looked her dead in her eyes as she said "there is no need to worry, we are not at camp half blood"  
A whole new load of questions popped into my head such as 'how do you know about camp half blood?' 'where am I 2.0?' 'are you a half blood?' but before I could say anything she said "rest now I will go get food and the others 'others?' but before she could go I asked one more question "who are you?" she turned around and looked at me and replied.  
"laella, my name is laella"  
and with that she walked out as I thought to my self 'laella what a beautiful name"

This chapter was written by TheOneAndOnlyBob as I said before I have only adopted the story they wrote the first 14 chaps but they still own the plot and oc characters I will just be writing the chaps cya


	4. The Others

Grovers p.o.v

5 days, 5 and it was still wet even with the help of other satyrs and even naiads but the ground was still muddy and wet. It had been 5 days since percy had left leaving in a flurry of tidal waves, but no one hated him for it, they just want there hero back, heck even Clarisse wanted him back, as they had become much better friends after he had ended the war with Gaia and the giants. But why am I complaining it was worse the other previous days. The first day the water was up to the average persons waist and the Aphrodite cabin were not happy with what happened to all there make up in there cabin, the second day it was about mid thigh hight but that's when the hypothermia kicked in but lucky on two people ended up getting it, third day it was up to our lower knees but that was when the other satyrs and naiads arrived, and yes today it was down to our ankles. no one knew why he did it except Annabeth, she was down at the hearth and has just been crying since and hadn't said anything about it only that It was percy. But Christopher cousin has been with her a lot since the whole ordeal, I was so mad when I found him sitting next to her, but when said something to him Annabeth just said "don't worry Grover, its okay" hmm I thought then left them be. (sorry to anyone named Christopher but in this story he is ament to seem like a asshole.) she knw something but wasn't saying I could read her emotions, she was feeling guilty and something else towards Christopher but I couldn't really tell what it was. Anyway I just really want my friend back we all did, so me, Juniper, Jason, piper, leo, Calypso (leo rescued her), Hazel and Frank, who had come straight away from camp J as they really wanted to help, we were meeting on the beach tonight, when no one would see us as they would be asleep and no one has gone near the beach since the incident, to go find him.  
*That night*  
I was with Juniper down by the beach and we were waiting for everyone to arrive, it was nearly midnight when leo and calypso, ever since they had got back they always do stuff together, shortly after Jason arrived by himself then piper then 10 minutes later hazel and frank. once everyone was situated I asked "so where we going?"  
"Well we are near freeport and I got that he headed east from Annabeth" piper spoke up  
" yeah he could have gone anywhere east though so not much help other than places in that direction" Juniper said  
Everyone was thinking about where he could have gone when a idea popped into my head "Montauk, Montauk is east form hear he probely went there"

Percys p.o.v

I was staring at the ceiling thinking about any random thing that would come into my head, when the door opened and a 20 year old looking native American, a dryad with a flower in her forest green hair, another African American guy in a sleeveless hoddie, a pair of naiad twin with ocean blue hair and then laella came in carrying a plate of food. Laella set the tray of food down next to me on the bedside table and then joined everyone else with bright smile that could rival Apollos on her face. The native American guy stepped forward and out stretched his arm for a shake, as he said "hey the name is Adam long" I shook his hand he had a firm grip. Though I couldn't deny that I was nervous as every one all had scars covering there arms and hands and all were strong and each had a set of vibrant glowing eyes that varied in colour.  
I replied though and said "The name is percy Jackson"  
Everyone gasped or looked like they were about to pass out in shock.  
"your the percy Jackson" said the African American guy.  
"well I think so unless you know another percy Jackson" I replied smoothly  
"well what were you doing in the middle of the forest that late a night shouldn't you be at camp then?" The naiads said at the same time which was a little creepy I have to admit.  
"you didn't tell them" I asked laella  
"no, even I don't know the whole story "she replied  
Everyone looked at me curiously and tilted there heads slightly like a dog or wolf would do  
"I may have flooded the entire camp and possibly injured or even killed somebody"  
"well we are no major friends with them so you don't have to worry" said laella with a warm comforting smile on.  
"we need to tell you something as well."  
Now i was curious "like what?"  
"Everyones names of course!"  
He pointed at the green haired dryad and said "This beautiful dryad is called willow" who giggled and gave him a kiss, signifying they are dating. He then gestured to the African American dude "that's Lerome" he waved and gave a small smile, he seems friendly. he then points to the twins and said "those two are aqua and brooke" they waved in turns and their only difference were that aqua had a scar on her right cheek and brook near her left eyebrow. He then moved onto laella and said "well you already know laella" She looked at adam with a look that says she loves him as a brother and a really close friend.  
"we would tell you the others names but they are a bit shy" he told me as he opened the door and there were about a dozen or so others, though they seemed a lot younger, and again everyone of them had glowing eyes. I waved and smailed at them and they all smiled and nervously waved back. Adam then closed the door and walked back to everyone.  
"what is this place" i say my ADHD getting the better of me  
"well this is a place is i giant house just north of Montauk and we all live here" Lerome replied  
"no one accepts us and is why we are here not even camp half blood does"Lerome said answering my next two questions before i could even aske them  
"why" was my short answer  
"because we are werewolves!" Adam stated

StarlessMidnightWolf-Owner TheOneAndOnlyBob on


	5. A new family

Artemis' p.o.v

The hunters and I passed the border into camp half-blood I saw Thalia walk over to the pine tree she once used to be. She looked a little sad but very happy. Peleus looked at her warily, but Thalia held her hand out much like you would a dog to him to sniff. He sniffed it and then let her stroke him, for a guard dragon he did have a soft spot for Thalia. We continued down the hill towards the big house, when we arrived I noticed the ground being damp but there is the shield that blocks rain, so why would it be damp? We walked around the porch to find a worried looking Chiron and as usual a drunk looking Mr D. "Lady Artemis" Chiron said looking very surprised. "Greetings Chiron" I said. "Why do we have the almighty honour of having you with us?" said a very sarcastic Mr D."I need to speak to Percy Jackson" "But my lady he has been missing for nearly 6 days now" said Chiron now looking worried again. "But why? "No one knows except Annabeth she was with Percy when he caused the flood" 'Flood? That would explain the wet ground' I thought to myself "why does only she know?"She hasn't told anyone anything, she has just been crying by the hearth "Let me try to talk to her" said Thalia, who was like a big sister to Annabeth "I will come with with" I said. "Me to" Chiron said. " Hunters! We will be sleeping in my cabin" I told the hunters Thalia, Chiron and I then walked to the hearth in the centre of the cabins and when we got there what we saw shocked us all. We saw Annabeth and some boy making out, but they were going full at it (A/N: when I mean full at it I mean tongue and all)."WHAT THE IN THE HADES, IS GOING ON HERE!?" Thalia screeched They broke apart looking shocked and terrified. "Thalia what-" Annabeth started but was cut off by someone screaming We looked were it came from and saw a dozen empousai on half-blood hill.

Percys p.o.v

"but What?!" I exclaimed. "We are werewolves" Willow said pausing between every world and using hand gestures like I was 2 years old. "I am not stupid! It just a bit of a shock that's all." I said. 'that would explain the wolf I saw' I thought to myself but then another question popped in my head, one that I was slightly dreading. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked nervously Everyone started laughing at my question, I even heard so muffled laughter outside the door. Now I was confused at why they were laughing. "Don't worry we are not going to kill you" Brooke said smiling I calmed a bit but then said "Then what are you going to do to me? "That's when they all smiled, Adam was going to say something but was cut off by Laella."We are going to give you a choice" she said her signature comforting smile. "what kind of a choice?" I said cautiously . "A life changing one" said Lerome."Why is it you can never just give me a straight answer?!" I asked annoyed once again Fine, fine stop teasing him guys" Adam said "we are going to A) let you leave by knocking you out and dumping you in the nearest town or B) let you stay and become a werewolf ."And I was backed to being shocked again (A/N: wow Percy is electrifying hehe, no? :( okay.)"You will let me stay here and become one of you guys?" I "Why not?" said Lerome very friendly like. "I don't know, but you just met me" "But you seem nice, friendly, loving, protective, loyal and kind." Laella said and once again using her comforting smile. I smiled back to her seeing that aqua saw this because she now had a mischievous smile on her face."But how do you know that?" I asked"You talk in your sleep" the all replied simultaneously "Oh" "So is that a yes or a no" Willow asked "Well what will it do to me if I do become one?" I asked being once again curious (A/N: I am trying to make him shocked, annoyed and curious all the time.)"Well you will become stronger, faster, your senses will be increased, you will be able to talk to us with your mind, you can turn in a giant wolf and you will get I nice pair of glowing eyes like everyone else." Adam said like a car dealer that had rehearsed this. "any down sides? "They all looked at each other, like they were having a mental conversation, which I guess they probably were with the whole 'talk to us with your mind' thing."Well recently we have been having attacks by empousai""those are the only down sides?" "Well when you are inexperienced on full moons you will turn but you won't be able to control the beast within you and there is on that some people count as a downside but lots don't because they ran away leaving family and friends." Adam said"What?" I asked annoyed that they weren't giving me a straight answer "Immortality" 'hmm I turned down being a god twice to be with a girl I loved who I then found out was cheating on me' I thought to myself with cruel humour. "I agree" I said "Are you sure?" Adam asked 'My girlfriend betrayed me, my friends probably hate me and my mom I could never face her again she would be so disappointed '" Yes" "Okay, who wants to do it?" Adam asked "I will" Laella said"Wait do what?" I asked I bit nervous now No one answered they just walked out leaving me and Laella alone.

Willows p.o.v

As we walked out Percy asked "Wait do what?" "Don't answer" Adam said mentally When we were out of the room everyone else gave questioning looks "He accepted" Lerome said As he said that everyone starting walking away blocking their ears I did the same and went and stood by Adam giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled with his fingers plugged in his ears and started kissing me back, when the screaming started. It came from Percys room and it was loud he screamed louder than anyone else. But that is a good thing because the louder the scream the more powerful a wolf you are.

Laellas p.o.v

The scream was terrible it was so loud and I was right by him in my wolf form which was a bit annoying I had to lie down. So I turned back into human and got dressed (A/N: in this if you turn into a wolf while wearing clothes it gets shredded so Laella took hers off, getting Percy to look away ya wrong minded people.) When it stopped, I sat next to him on his bed when he looked at me with his now glowing eyes, he grabbed me an pulled me into a breath taking kiss that turned into a bit of a make out session, because I started kissing him back, and with his mind he said  
"I have a new family now"


	6. First time wolf

Calypsos p.o.v

It had been looking around Montauk for a while now and had found nothing, so we decided to set up camp a tiny bit North of Montauk. It took us a whole of a minute to set up camp, with Leo's tent design he got off the hunters. He really does amaze me the way he makes thing out of bits and his smile when he Amakes a cheesy joke. Oh I really do love him so I sat next to him while we were roasting these things called 'marshmallows'.  
"Hey what's up?" he asked kissing me on the cheek  
"Just thinking" I said  
"About what?"  
"Just us, like what if you didn't rescue me or what if the gods will send be back or-" I couldn't go on I was crying, I still had nightmares about going back.  
"Hey hey, it's okay you don't have to cry, don't worry I'm not letting you go back, no one will ever make you go back there, you have my word." He said wiping away the tears on my cheeks with his thumb.  
"Come let's get you some marshmallows." He said kissing my forehead. As he was getting one out of the bag Grover and juniper sat down by us.  
"Hey" Grover said  
"Hey man" Leo replied  
Then all of a sudden we heard a scream, which must have really loud because it sounded distant.  
"Percy?" Grover said

Percy p.o.v

I was having a terrifying dream  
*Dream*  
I was watching a battle of a few demigods and about a dozen empousai on top of half-blood hill. The battle was going good for the demigods who I looked at, there was the Stolls, Will Solace, Clarisse, Chiron, was that Thalia, Artemis? And Annabeth was also there.  
They were about to kill the last two when they started clutching their ears and collapsing to their knees.  
"Tut tut tut, look at you poor things, so weak and helpless." A hissing feminine voice said, the voice sounding ancient and evil.  
"You will all die! You pathetic demigods and you Perseus Jackson, you and your pack rabid dogs!"  
*Dream*  
I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. 'How could it have known I was there?' I thought to myself, I sat there for a while too scared to go back to sleep, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened to reveal a stunning Laella.  
'Hey' she said with her mind as to not wake anyone.  
'Hey, what's up?' I replied. (A/N: this entire conversation is with their minds until it says so.)  
'Follow me'  
I followed her noticing that the interior of this place was a lot like the big house, except it was more situated for people actually living in it. We came to what appeared to be a front door, Laella opened it and we went outside. When we got outside I was taken aback by the view, what I saw was spectacular, although it was night I saw everything (A/N: can see better in dark with glowing eyes) . We were standing on the porch of a house that looked exactly like the big house except it wasn't painted blue it was it original wood colour. And it was situated in at the top of a slightly slanted meadow the size of a cricket field with grass that reached knee height and it had bunches of untamed flowers. Pine trees surrounded the field, in the centre of it was a natural pool of water with a willow tree growing right next to it and leaned over it. This place had a natural beauty to it.  
"Wow" I said with my actual voice  
"I know right" she said with a smile  
"What do you call this place?" I asked  
"We call it the Lupus House" she answered (A/N: yeah I know its kinda cliché but I was clueless what to call it.)  
"It's beautiful, just like you." I said facing her  
"That what I wanted to talk to you about." She said leading me to one of those swing benches with cushions on it.  
"Why do you want to talk about you being beautiful?" I asked with a smile.  
"Not that, it wanted to ask what does this make us?" she asked biting her bottom lip.  
"I don't know. It just feels like we have this connection. That we were meant to be together" I said truthfully  
"I know it is just-" realization spread on her face "oh"  
"Oh, what?"  
"Well, there is this gift given to werewolves by Aphrodite because a werewolf one helped her and she would give him anything he wanted, so being a werewolf he didn't get many chances at a relationship, so he asked for this ability for a werewolves, which allows us to find true love." (A/N: yup again kinda cliché)  
"Yes so?"  
"I think that we may have done that"  
"Oh"  
But then I realized about how much of a good thing that and crashed my lips on to hers. When we broke apart she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
"Look away"  
"okaaay" I said very unsure  
I felt her move around, I could hear the rustling of clothes.  
"You can look now" she sounded a bit further away.  
I looked and saw her beautiful eyes. Then her beautiful face but then I realized she was naked.  
"Laella I-"  
"shh"  
All of a sudden she started to change, the first thing that happened was her the sclera of her eyes turned black, then she started to grow and grey fur appeared on her body and lastly her bones changed until she was a giant grey wolf with dazzling eyes (A/N: this happens really fast but slow enough to see happen if you are a werewolf and have attuned senses), then it hit me the reason I knew her eyes but couldn't place it  
"You were the one that found me"  
"Yes, but are you going to stand there or are you going to turn into a wolf for the first time and join me?" she said winking her wolf eyes.  
I got undressed not caring if she saw me naked (A/n: lemons in future guys, not now story doesn't need it but there will be so don't worry.) and then I imagined myself as a wolf and it was like time slowed down all of a sudden my vision enhanced, the I got taller and felt itchy like I was growing hair which I guess I did and then my bones started changing my hands into paws, my jaw turning into a snout, my spine extending into a tail and my teeth growing longer and sharper. Then I let out a howl towards the sky.  
"Whoa" I said with my mind without meaning to.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Amazing!"  
"Come lets go hunt, I kno-"  
She was cut off by me tackling her. We wrestled and played for a bit but was told off by an angry Brook who walked out of her pond and started telling us off for waking her up, but we whined and gave puppy dog eyes so I quote she said "Aww okay you two do have the cutest eyes" so we ran into the forest and found a stag and a young doe, which we killed then skinned and ate because Laella said that is how the pack made money for clothes and food by selling furs from their kill in nearest town. After our midnight meal we headed back we were running beside each other when Laella stopped.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"I smell something strange and it is coming from the Lupus house."  
We sprinted back to the Lupus house where we saw a small group of people at the bottom of the field. Laella howled to awaken the others, but the small group must have thought we were going to attack. Adam, Lerome and the younger ones ran out the house while Willow formed out of her tree and the twins jumped out their pond. We all grouped everyone staying in their human form except me and Laella who were in wolf form. As the group got closer they seemed familiar and then it hit me those were my friends walking towards me.


	7. Unexpected Renuion

Annabeths p.o.v

The pain was unbearable and I am talking worse than holding the sky, my head was aching (A/N: hehe head ache, no? okay I will stop.) I was clutching the sides of my head when I my mind I heard an evil voice.  
"Tut tut tut, look at you poor things, so weak and helpless." An evil voice said in my head "You will all die! You pathetic demigods and you Perseus Jackson, you and your pack rabid dogs!"  
Then the pain ended and the last 2 empousa burst into clouds of dust. Everyone got up looking confused and giving each other questioning looks. But then it dawned on me it said Percy.  
"Did it say Percy?" Chiron voiced my question.  
"YOU HAVE A LOT OF ANSWERING TO DO!" Thalia screamed stomping towards me.  
I shrunk and started to feel vulnerable.  
"Well let's start with you answering my earlier question when we found you, KISSING THAT OTHER GUY!"  
I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
"WELL!?" she said looking at me with lightning in her eyes.  
"Thalia stop pestering her and let's take this inside" Artemis said calmly  
Thalia seemed to instantly calmed, but there was still a spark in her eyes, that was daring anyone to say anything to her and die.  
"Will gather the other cabin leaders, Hazel, Frank, Calypso and Grover (A/N: Calypso doesn't have a cabin so they built her a small cabin so technically she is a cabin leader but they don't call her one and Grover is the lord of the wild so of course they invite him and Frank and Hazel are roman so they need them as their connection to camp Jupiter) and tell them to meet us in the rec room for a meeting." Chiron said to Will Solace who then jogged off to get them. Then Chiron, Artemis, Thalia, the Stolls, Clarisse and I turned and walked to the big house. When we got to the rec room I sat down on a couch keeping to myself, when I looked up Thalia was looking at me weirdly (A/N: Percy is one of Thalias only friends who are boys so she is very protective of him.) She walked over to me and sat down next to me giving me the Thalia death stare.  
"What the underworld?!" she whisper shouted.  
"What are you talking about?" I said  
"Don't try pulling that Styx with me!"  
"It's none of your gods damn business!"  
"None of my business? Percy is my cousin and one of my best friends it is my gods damn business"  
"Well I ain't telling you Styx!"  
A look of realization appeared on Thalia suddenly she looked deadly and I mean deadlier than hades on a bad day (A/N: hehe)  
"That's why Percy ran away!" she now yelled  
"What?" Clarisse asked looking confused.  
"Percy ran because he must have found out about you and that other boy!"  
No I started to panic and I must have looked like I was because she started nodding angrily. She knew why Percy ran and that I was lying that other time she found me. Just then Will burst through the door looking panicked and in one breath he said "Chiron?! Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, juniper and Calypso aren't here!"

Adams p.o.v

I was quite happily sleeping feeling very content when I heard a howl coming from outside. I knew that howl it came from Laella. I quickly got dressed and woke those who weren't already awake and then went outside. I saw Laella and a black wolf 'must be Percy' I thought. I saw what they must have woken us about, it was a small group of people at the bottom of the meadow. I walked over to Percy and Laella, and the twins and Willow joined us. We then waited for the group, everyone was feeling tense and readying themselves if they would have to turn into wolves though we outnumbered the hugely. When they got closer I could smell a satyr, a nymph, demigods and what that a demi-titan (A/N: Calypso.)  
When they were within 5 meters of us a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward "Hello we don't mean any h-" he stopped when we all whipped our heads to the right were we saw a couple of empousai. Percy and Laella charged straight at them while they group sprinted at them with weapons in hand, one seemed to have a fireball in his hand. Willow and the twins turned into wolves (A/N: to find out what they look like when in wolf form for Willow search earth wolf and the twins water wolf in Google images.) and sprinted straight after them the rest of the pack just ran in their human form.  
Laella and Percy were tearing through the empousa while Willow and the twins were busy helping defend the group of visitors who I must admit probably didn't need it. Me and the rest of the pack were not doing all that great, we were trying to fight five without weapons and boy was it hard even with 17 of us (A/N; if you can read this then you now basic math and know that there are 22 in the pack). But eventually we got them and saw that the last one was trying to get away but Percy caught and was hanging it upside down by its metal leg. Before he could kill it I yelled "Wait!"  
He gave me a confused look while the empousa look a little relieved. I walked up to it and punched it in the face.  
"Who sent you!?"  
"I will never tell you!"  
Percy growled threateningly, but the empousa didn't say anything. Laella walked up next to Percy and grabbed its arms and started walking away from Percy stretching it. But it didn't say anything so Laella and Percy pulled away from each other, growling and ripped it in half in an explosion of dust. We then turned to the group of visitors who looked shocked at our viciousness.  
Lerome then turned to them and asked in a very scary tone "Why are you here?"  
"W-We are looking f-for our friend-d' a Cherokee girl stammered  
'Don't tell them please I am begging of you' Percy's voice said in my head, but I didn't know what he was talking about.  
"Who is you friend?" I asked  
"Percy Jackson" an Asian guy asked.  
'So that is what Percy meant' I thought to myself  
'Please don't tell them I am here, tell them I went back to camp' Percy pleaded in my head.  
I looked around and the whole pack was looking at me expectantly, I looked at the group and told them.


	8. An attack

Clarisses p.o.v

There I was just sitting by the volleyball court sharpening my spear, and a scream, a fight, and a threatening session later, BAM! We are holding a camp counsellor meeting on a Thursday! I mean we already have one every Saturday! But oh well I wanted to be counsellor. But then Will runs in and what do you know we are missing a few people not including Prissy (A/N: although Clarisse and Percy are friends now she still calls him that). Huh for once, cant there be at least one month where there isn't some monster threatening us, don't get me wrong and all, being daughter of the war god I love some violence, but just for once I would love this place to feel like a somewhat normal camp.  
"What do you mean Will?" Connor asked.  
"I mean Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, juniper and Calypso aren't here!" Will said sounding frustrated  
"I know I was just messing with you" Connor replied smirking.  
"Of course they probably went looking for Percy." Chiron said to himself at this I saw Annabeth looking guilty.  
"Well what about Nico surely he would have went with them to find Percy" Thalia asked Will, when all of a sudden a pale sullen looking kid step out of the shadows in the corner.  
"No I am here and if I knew they were going I would have went." He said  
"Olympus! you scared the Styx out of me" Katie said breathing heavily after getting scared.  
"Hey watch your language" Chiron told her.  
"Well at least we know why Percy left" Said Thalia looking pointedly at Annabeth.  
"Why would you say that?" Artemis asked after being very quiet for the entire time.  
"Go on tell them!" Thalia said "Tell them before I put an arrow in you!"  
"I was beating don Percival with Christ of derp." She mumbled  
"Huh?" was my reply  
"I was cheating on Percy with Christopher" she said louder which caused many gasps from the rest of the room.  
"Really Annabeth? I thought better from you" Travis said  
"He loved you, fell into Tartarus for you and yet you do this?" Chiron said with pure disappointment which I had never heard from him. Annabeth now had tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth. She then ran out crying.  
"So where do you think do Percy would go?" Nico asked.  
"The question is, did the others find him?" Chiron replied.

Leos p.o.v

For the word, giant wolves are super cool, but when I saw them with that empousa I was also scared of them I mean they were huge they could eat Frank in two bites and me in just one! I was just hanging back looking at the wolves thinking about how cool it would be to make automatons that look like them, when I hear someone say Percy's name. I look around and realise that it was Frank who said it; I wasn't paying attention to the conversation and presumed that we were probably asking about Percy. Everyone was looking expectantly to this native American dude so I did the same not wanting to be left out. He looked back at us and said...  
"He is not here..."  
"But we heard a scream that sounded like him?" I blurted out cutting him off not really meaning to.  
"He was here but not anymore." An African American guy said very cryptically  
"Well, where is he now?" Piper asked  
"he stopped here for a few days but left after saying something about getting back to camp half-blood." A dryad said wait no a naiad ugh I get those so muddle up all the time let's just say the one that come from a tree. (A/N: Well you see after hey turned into wolves their clothes did not get destroyed because their clothes are made of moss and plant so when they turn back their clothes are back on so that's why they are back to their humanoid bodies.) 'Must be headed back to camp' I thought to myself.  
At that everyone of us pulled out our weapons except for, you guessed it, me. Calypso looked at me expectantly, so I reached into my tool belt and pulled out a pack of mints, this made me look at calypso like "oops" which earned a small smile from her, I put them back and grabbed my hammer out.  
"How do you know about camp half-blood?" Jason asked as if he saying a threat, this earned a growl from the giant grey wolf.  
"Calm down Blondie, we are half-bloods" one of the kids at the back of their group said, making us lower our weapons and making me laugh.  
"Then why are you not at camp?" Grover asked curious now.  
"Didn't you ever wonder where the demigod that supported the titans went after the war, but don't worry we won't attack you we only went to their side because they offered us food and somewhat reasonable protection, but some of us for example me and Lerome here are much older than your camp." The Native American said patting the African American boys shoulder.  
"Who are you people?" Hazel asked.  
"My name is Adam, this is Lerome, Willow, these two are Brooke and Aqua," at this he pointed to the two giant wolves "that is Laella and that is umm... Mid-night. You are only allowed to talk to us." The Native American du-.. I mean Adam said.  
"Ok" Frank replied.  
"And your names are?" Brooke, or was it Aqua, I don't know, just one of them asked.  
At this I stepped forward bowing "Commander Leo at your service, this is my first lady Calypso, my lieutenant Jason, our diplomat Piper, our fauna Grover, our flora juniper, our accountant Hazel and our deck swab Frank" I was instantly pulled by the back of my shirt backwards everyone looking miffed with their titles.  
"Well thank you commander, you may setup camp out the front of the house and leave for camp half-blood tomorrow, but let it be known you are not allowed in the house." Adam said turning dark.  
"What are they?" juniper asked pointing at the wolves  
"The same as the rest of us" one of the twins said  
"What, naiads?"  
"No, we are werewolves"  
Whoa werewolves that is so cool, I just realised how tired I was, I looked at my watch, wow it was 1 a.m. 'Why is the moon so bright here it is not even a full moon yet, that is only in 4 days from now' I thought to myself. Yeah that's how my brain works, ooh look at that.

Artemis p.o.v

"The question is, did the others find him?" Chiron replied  
"I'm not sure but most unlikely as they probably would have iris messaged us to tell us they had found him


	9. Authors note

As I said before I am getting rid of the war and most fighting but there maybe the occasional attack that will prob be from Empousai to go along with the wolf vampire rivalry thing so yea any hope you enjoy the rest of the story don't forget to suggest wolves that I can add


	10. Good Bye Again!

Percy p.o.v

Of course they just had to come looking for me, but what was I thinking seriously 'I will run away and not tell anyone why, yeah that will definitely make them not come looking for me!' Face palm Perseus or was it face paw while being in wolf form, I don't know, anyway after they settled down in their instant camp, I don't want to know how it works, Adam asked to speak with me. We walked to the house which the search party if that was what you would call it settled right in front of, so there was no way I was going to sleep in a bed tonight. Adam went up the few steps to the door and then walked along the side of the porch to me so we could talk face to snout, ugh I give up with the wolf terms of doing things.  
"Hey how are you doing?" he asked  
'What do you mean?' I asked mentally  
"well I don't know maybe the fact that it is your first night being a wolf most people don't even wake up for 48 hours after hey turned" he said in a as a matter of fact tone.  
'Really? Is that good or bad?' I asked starting to worry.  
"No, no it is a good thing it means you are stronger than most" he said reassuringly  
'Oh okay phew you had me worried there' I replied  
"Are you going to sleep outside?" He asked  
'Yeah I can't risk them seeing me'  
"What about you?" he asked Laella who walked up next to me  
'Yeah I will keep him company' she replied nuzzling me in a very affectionate way.  
"Okay well goodnight you two lovebirds" he walked away smiling mischievously.  
'hmph' was my reply to that. Laella and I went to lie down near a sort of den next to the house. 'I prefer sleeping in wolf form sometimes' she said to me as if sensing my curiosity.  
Just as we finished getting comfortable, with her head on top of mine, aqua walked out of the house.

Hazel p.o.v

I was watching the black wolf and Adam talking to each other from the camp fire we set up in between the tents, although I did not know how it was working it kind of looked like Adam was having a one sided conversation, but he seemed to be replying to the wolf so I don't know. The silver wolf came up beside black one and they seemed to say goodnight to one another and Adam walked away he caught me staring and his eyes turned cold he then opened the door and went inside.  
I watched as the wolves went to the side of the house and lie down with Laella's did they say her name was head on top of Mid-night's I was convinced there was something that they weren't telling us about him. All of a sudden one of the naiad twins walked out of the house. When she walked past us I asked her "aren't they going inside?"  
"Them? Oh no they are sleeping outside tonight the first night as a wolf is always the most exciting." She replied cheeringly  
"What do you mean 'the first night'?" Piper asked from across the campfire in Jason's arms.  
"Well this is Mid-night's first night as a werewolf he arrived with that Percy Jackson of yours." She answered.  
"what about the rest of you when did you arrive" Calypso asked.  
"well me and my sister have always been here our entire lives same as willow. Most of the pack got here recently but Adam and Lerome they were here before we were born they are ancient" she said like she was telling a horror story.  
"How old is ancient?" Grover asked.  
"Well Lerome was the one that turned Adam into a werewolf in 297bc. But Lerome I don't know he is he is not even African American he is African all I know is that we was taken from his tribe at a young age and sent to Greece as a slave then a gladiator" all while saying this happily like it was the latest gossip. But mean while we were all shocked.  
"But who turned him?" I asked  
"Well-" but she was cut off by her sister sticking her head out the spring.  
"Aqua come on!" she yell waving for her to come.  
"Sorry I got to run" she said happily but it looked like she was relieved that she didn't have to answer. She then ran down the field and dived into the water elegantly.  
"Well as fun as it is talking to you guys I'm going to bed" Leo said getting up "you coming Cal?"  
"Nah I'm going to stay a while." She told him.  
"Okay" he said he then kissed her forehead and went to bed saying "Goodnight".  
I stretched while yawning I looked around the field it was quite a nice place. My eyes glanced over the house and through a window I saw Lerome watching us, he looked straight at me and our eyes met he gave me a cold look and disappeared into the shadows of the house.  
-X- Lets do the time warp again –X-  
The next morning woke up early none of the wolves were awake except for mid-night he was not with the other wolf, which was still asleep, he was nowhere to be found. We packed up and extinguished the fire and started to walk through the field when we hit the tree line I heard something and looked back to see midnight watching us as we walked away, back home.


	11. We are coming back again!

Laella p.o.v

I woke to see Percy at the bottom of the field looking into the forest, I got up to go to him but then I decided to not disturb him I looked around the den, I found some clothes someone had left for us and got dressed and went inside to get cleaned up, I was going to take Percy to the town. When I was finished, most of the place was up and awake. I found Percy sitting in the swing chair dressed in the clothes that were left for him, they were a bit big on him, he looked at me and his eyes softened and he gave me a smile.  
"Good morning" he said  
"Hello to you to" I replied in a playful voice  
"What are we going to do today?" he asked getting up out of the chair  
"we are going to take these-" I picked up the pelts of the deer we kill last night as well as a few other they pack had gotten "and are going to town to sell them and get you some proper clothes and get some supplies for the rest of the pack." I told him  
"Ok, but how far is the town?"  
"Quite a while which is why we are going there in wolf form." I said  
"But then we will have no clothes and how are we going to bring back stuff?" he asked looking very confused.  
"follow me" I told him. I took him around the side of the house were we had a makeshift workshop area, the area was kind of new we just got a Hephaestus kid named Steve about 5 months back and he had been dead set on helping the pack ever since we took him in. he had created many things to help us, he had even created some wolf armour pieces and stuff like a saddle only much bigger to use when some on was injured we could strap it to a wolf to transport them. Steve was working at the forge and his friend Lucy was helping him she was in wolf form while he was attaching a helmet to her head made out of "wolf steel" as he liked to call it was just a mix of celestial bronze and regular steel.(a/n no silver that would be bad) but I had no idea how he got the celestial bronze and all the tools no one did.  
"There you go Lucy" he said and she lifted her head and growled and snapped at the air, she then put her head back down to him so he could take it off, he seemed satisfied.  
"Hey Steve Hi Lucy" I greeted them, Steve turned around and looked at me with his glowing brown eyes.  
"Laella what can I do for you?" he said in a cheery voice  
"Just come to get this" I told him picking up a saddle thing with a bunch of hooks and pouches to carry things.  
"Ah going to town to sell the pelts I see" he said point at the pelts I was holding.  
"Yup, Percy come and meet Steve and Lucy" I called to Percy, after all the greeting was done me and Percy left. We reached the edge of the field and step into the forest where we both got undressed and wolfed up having strapped the saddle to Percy and put our clothes in one of the pouches then we ran of the nearest town.

Jason p.o.v

Maybe we should go and get Annabeth, she might not know about the meeting" Piper suggested.  
"Good idea I said we all walked over to the now upgraded Athena cabin. After the giant war all the cabins got an upgrade with the help of some of the roman builders, I might add, now there was a girls room and boys room with a separate room for cabin leader as well as bathrooms and showers, which were put in because the Stolls kept stealing peoples clothes while they were showering.  
As we reached the cabin we knocked and a small Athena kid answered and let us in we went through the library area and went upstairs the cabin leader room but as we got there we heard a moaning and screaming, thinking Annabeth was in trouble I quickly started to open the door not stoping when Piper said to stop sensing what was going on in there. When I saw what was going on I nearly was lost my mind out of pure rage, there on the bed with their bottom halves, thank gods, under the covers was Annabeth and Christopher the Apollo child having sex.  
"How could you do this to Percy!?" I yelled as I walked up to them as they got terrified expressions on their faces I grabbed Christopher giving him only enough time to grab a blanket to cover himself as I dragged him downstairs and I threw him out of the cabin off the porch with Frank, Grover and Leo behind me.  
"don't you ever go near her again" I yelled at him. We then went inside but before we did I heard him say  
"Like I will do that" he muttered in a sarcastic tone. That made me lose it I used the winds and flung him into a fountain. I look around to see a crowd of people looking at us seeing some off our friends nodding approvingly we then went inside slamming the door behind us. When we went upstairs we saw a dressed Annabeth thankfully but she was absolutely furious who was holding her drakon sword ready to attack at a moments notice and Piper, Hazel, and calypso with their arms up trying to cam her.  
"Just get away from me!" she yelled.  
"Annabeth just calm down just think about Percy" Piper said without charmspeak  
"I don't give a Styx about him anymore, he is no nothing to me!" she screamed.  
"Then neither are we" calypso said sadly.  
She then turned and left with the rest of us right behind her as we left we heard sobbing coming out of the room behind us.  
Annabeth did not show up until the council meeting had started already during when Clarisse was complaining again about having another council meeting (a/n: ;D)  
"Well now that everyone is here, Jason you said there is something you need to tell everyone"Chiron spoke up  
"Yes, I did" I stated before I then told them of what had happened when we left and by the end of it everyone looked stunned.  
Well we should go and see if they want to form an alliance as they seem peaceful and these wolves from what I've heard seem to help demigods in need so maybe we could offer them a space in camp as there is that large cave the stools were using to store stolen stuff and it natural and nothing man made so they should like it" said frank speaking up for the first time in this meeting.  
Well it seems like a good idea and they are very strong from what they have shouldn't when a small group of Empousai attacked though I wouldn't want to be on there bad sided" stated Leo.


	12. A new friend and Visiting town

Thalia p.o.v

"Well I'm going with to get them" I said "I will go to represent Artemis and the hunters"  
"And I will lead them there" Jason spoke up next to me  
"We can bond bro" I said playfully while play arm locking him.  
I will go" said the one voice I didn't want to, it made me let go of Jason and we both stiffened as we looked at the owner of the voice "what, I am the best diplomat" said Annabeth crossing her arms.  
"That is true" Chiron said, oblivious to the recent events "but I want one more person to go to represent camp, who hasn't been there" he said just as Piper started to get up.  
"Hey what about a camp Jupiter representative" Frank called  
"Politics" I heard Jason mutter next to me  
"yes you are right of course" the centaur stated  
"Now about that fifth person..." Chiron started but was then cut off by Annabeth  
"Don't worry I will find someone to come with, trust me I know nearly everyone at this camp"  
"Ok, so be it, now you should all be getting ready for dinner" he said the next moment the conch horn went off signalling dinner. We all went down to the dining pavilion, as I sat down I noticed Annabeth was not here. After a few minutes she appeared talking to Christopher like she was asking him something, he just nodded and then they sat down.  
I looked at Jason and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me 'oh no'.  
Quick! hop in the hot tub and let's go forward in time!  
The next morning I waited at the border for the rest of the group to come. Jason arrived about 2 minutes after I did, and I could tell he was on edge we both knew exactly who she decided to bring. And after 5 minutes they arrived hand in hand Jason started walking to them but I put a hand on his chest and stop him.  
"It's not worth the fight we are going to have to be with him for the rest of the journey no point making harder" I told him, he step make but still looked angry  
"So we are off to find some werewolves, yes?" says Christopher smugly.  
(a/n: I will tell you when the Percy side of the story is at the same time as this)

Percy pov

After about twenty minutes of running the forest came to a stop and a town started. We got dressed grabbed the pelts, hid the bags behind a tree and started walking through town to say we stood out would have been an understatement because we were in fact the only ones outside. The town seemed almost deserted I could tell Laella was on edge, she led me into a hunting shop and a girl with brown hair tied back and green eyes, behind the counter pulled out a hand gun until she saw who we were she put it down.  
"Oh it's you thank gods" she said as she straightened her plaid shirt (I'm pretending she's a bit paranoid and the gun can't be seen by mortals as there is strong mist on it)  
"who is your friend, is he a wolf?" her hand moving behind the counter to where the gun was.  
"Oh yeah, Percy this is Taylor, Taylor this is my mate Percy" she said  
"Mate? Do you mean you got Aphrodite's blessing?" she said her hand reappearing above the counter.  
"yes" Laella said hugging me.  
"wait how do you know about werewolves?" I asked her  
I looked at her and her eyes flashed a glowing green and the white in her eyes turned black, but then went back to normal.  
"Taylor is one of us but she decided to come and live here in the town." Laella explained  
"How do you do that with your eyes, make them not glow?" I asked Taylor  
"Practise" she simply said she then turned to Laella "how many pelts you got for me this time?"  
"5 this time it seems something else is hunting out there" Laella told her  
"Yeah well we haven't had much sales recently I'm going to have to give you $500 only sorry"  
It's good to be home" Laella said to me  
"Agreed" I said  
They rest of the day was uneventful, as I laid down in my bed next to Laella with her head now fully healed. She looked at me and smiled before she gave me a kiss to which I replied passionately she rolled over on top me as she started to take off her shirt.  
"I love you" I told her.  
Yes they were about to have sex but im not going into detail that is for your imagination to do as it pleases but there will be more opportunities later on so tell me if you want me to.


	13. Gaining Allies

Percy p.o.v

(Percy is now up to the same time as camp half-blood side of the story)

I woke up early in the morning there was still mist outside I scavenged around for a shirt and some pants to clothe my naked body. When I found them I got up and looked over to Laella who was still asleep and I kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over her bare shoulder, I then left the room and closed the door behind me no one else seemed to be awake.  
At that precise moment some of the pack ran out the door laughing and wrestled with each other in the knee high grass, next to me I heard a deep heart-warming laugh, I turned I to see Lerome smiling and laughing at the scene before him. During our chat the mist had disappeared and the sun had come out. More people came out of the house I saw Lucy laughing at something Steve said, and Adam came out and jogged down to Willow's tree who morphed out and they kissed with only her top half sticking out of the tree. Finally Laella came out, now clothed, she came and leant over my shoulder and kissed my cheek, I saw Lerome turn away and then stand up and leave muttering something like see you later. That day we did barley anything, we sat in the swing chair with Laella's head on my lap, I got some wolf armour fitted to me by Steve and after that Laella and I sat by the mini lake under the shade of Willow's tree. We watched Taylor play with some of the younger wolves all in wolf form, (a/n: Taylor is a brown wolf with green eyes) it was tranquil but being the life of me it didn't last as a certain group of 5 appeared.

Thalia pov

We finally reached the place as we stepped out of a tree line in to a huge clearing and the first thing that came into my head was 'wow' at the top there was a huge house that looked a lot like the big house and then there was a large pool of water in the centre of the clearing with a single willow tree next to it. At that point I then realized the people and the giant wolves that were running around, Jason and them were not lying when they said that the wolves were big. There was group of smaller wolves playing with a larger brown one, and some people running around in the knee high grass and by the house and there was also two people sitting underneath the willow tree but the shade was covering their faces. At the house I saw people standing up and pointing at us they then shouted and everyone in the clearing looked at us.  
Under the willow tree the two people underneath were replaced by giant wolves who then stood up and looked at us, everyone then started moving toward us excluding the two wolves under the tree and we moved up to them. We met by the willow tree and a boy step forward. (a/n: Adam)  
"what are you doing back here?" he demanded of Jason and Frank.  
"We uh-" Frank started but was then cut off by Annabeth  
"Hi I'm Annabeth and we have come with an offer" she said but as she stepped forward towards them with her hand out all the wolves growled and all the others moved in offensive positions. She quickly pulled her hand back and stepped back as the grey and black wolves joined their pack.  
"Midnight, Laella" Jason greeted the wolves nodded their giant heads in acknowledgement.  
"Midnight? What kind of name is that? surely if they can't even give us their names we can't trust them!" the idiot responded  
Nearly everyone in the pack tensed as the black wolf walked towards Christopher slowly. It growled at him his much deeper than that of the rest of the pack it was almost a deep rumbling. Midnight stood at full height and it was more than twice as tall than him and it the snapped right in front of his face missing him by an inch making him flinch and his face full of fear at being killed by those huge fangs  
"What offer?" an African American boy asked with midnight still bearing down on Christopher.  
"That the campers at camp half blood and you guys form an alliance and there is a place for you to stay deep in the other end of the forest so you won't have to deal with the campers to much" Annabeth stated  
Some of them seem to think about it the rest looked at a native American guy, but midnight did not move was still bearing his teeth at Christopher.  
"we have to discuss it but it will be getting dark soon" I did not realise that the sun was going down, he turned to the wolves and said "go, find some food" all the wolves seemed to nod and they ran off but midnight did not, the grey wolf came up next to him and he stopped bearing his fangs and he seemed to calm then they both ran off.  
"What where are they going?!" Christopher half yelled.  
They rest of the remaining pack turned to him and their eyes seemed to glow more and the whites of their eyes went black, but then it stopped when a dryad stepped forward and said.  
"They have gone to get food if you could not tell from what Adam here said, but there is no time to wait, come let's prepare"  
After that the pack just went inside the house when we were about to follow they came out carrying tables and chairs. Then we watched as they put tables together and linde them with chairs then lit huge fires around the place, the then put flaming torches around the table to light the place up. As they finished the wolves returned with deer slumped over their backs. They brought them over and some others grabbed them and skinned and started cooking the deer on the fires.  
"What is all this?" Jason asked.  
"Its tradition for us to do this the night before a full moon" someone from the pack yelled. Wow I had completely forgot that it was the full tomorrow because Artemis really enjoys doing the full moon. Some people came out of the house with bundles of clothes and gave them to the wolves that picked them up with their mouths and they ran to the tree line. That is all wolves except midnight, that wolf was really worrying me, I mean even they grey wolf that was always with him went to get clothed. We sat down at the one end of the giant table with all of us one side while the pack leaders of sort (a/n: Lerome, Adam, Aqua, Brooke Willow) sat at the opposite end with a spare seat next to them (a/n: Laella). Midnight lay down behind them his head turned to face us, soon people started coming out of the tree line. A girl with black hair and blue eyes came out and sat in the spare seat at the leaders end and midnight moved and wrapped himself around her chair on the corner so she could still see. She must have been the grey wolf and she must have seen the look of realisation on my face.  
"Yes I am the wolf you have been seeing and midnight here is my mate" she said as midnight brushed the side of his head against her affectionately.  
The leaders kept looking back and forth from one another like they were having a mental debate. Midnight huffed and shook his head as if he was saying no. Adam stood up and said.  
"All those in favour?" at least 2 thirds raised their hands "its seems you have some new allies."


	14. Back at Camp!

Frank pov

I awoke to the sound of movement and talking outside the tent.  
"Dude what time is it?" I asked Jason. But there was no response  
"Jason?" I lifted my head to see to see an empty already packed sleeping bag that belonged to Jason, Christopher's however was still occupied. So not wanting to be left alone with the arrogant prick I packed up mine and went outside to see where Jason was.  
When I got outside I saw people bustling about everywhere and wolves getting strapped up in what seemed to be armour while others were getting saddles and bags hung on them. I spotted Jason talking to Adam while they were next to midnight who was getting a bag being hung on his saddle by Laella.  
"Hey guys, what is going on?" I asked greeting them  
"we are getting our stuff so we can go to your camp" Adam explained  
"But why so early, I mean the sun has just risen" I asked  
"We need to get to camp half-blood as quick as possible so we can prepare" he stated  
"Prepare for what, do you think there is going to be an attack?"  
"No we must prepare for the full moon" he said coldly

Laella pov

After we had got everyone packed we set off. To save energy and time we had just under half the pack have ride on the others we used saddles that we would use in case someone was injured so they had stretchers on the side of it and a seat on the top so three could ride and two sleep while on it, they were mainly the people who were up really early to help pack. I was riding Percy who was at the front but he had saddle bags on the side of him so it was just us.  
(okay from here I was lazy so I could not be bothered from switch to italic back and forth so every second is Laella)  
What is the fool moon like he asked me.  
Well it is kind of weird I mean this uncontrollable rage comes over you and then you see red and that's it  
What do you mean?  
Like that's it you black out and wake up then next morning usually screaming  
Wow  
Yeah I know  
"Gods this is going to take forever!" Christopher complained  
Then lets show them fast I told the pack who agreed  
"hold on everyone!" I laughed  
"What?" they said  
And before they could say anything the wolves raced forward rushing past trees at top speed (i would say their top speed is around about 250ish miles per hour). I laughed the whole time and I felt Percy burst with joy at my laugh, after about 45 minutes the wolves started to slow as we neared camp half blood.

Leo pov

"We will need rooms dug out with doors only big enough for people to get through, not wolves," Adam told me as i wrote it down on my note pad "we will also need solid steel maybe celestial bronze doors with hatches just big enough to hand in clothes and food on each door way, as well as a vault like door on the entrance of the cave."  
Adam was busy telling me everything that the werewolves would need for the full moon. We had given them a cave behind the forest in the side of one of the mountains with a water fall flowing next to it which provided the stream that ran through the forest, with a rocky path leading to the cave and an almost lion king kind of rock sticking out giving them a view above the tree line where they could see the whole valley from the forest to the cabins even the big house and Thalia's tree at the exact opposite end. It was a pretty good spot which they got, some hermes kids had found the cave and had been using it as a place to keep all their stolen goods, lets just say chiron was not happy when he found out. We offered to build them a cabin but they said that we would never have slept then. I was personally glad when they asked for something further away i mean watching them take out those empousa was scary and you are telling me they lose control on the full moon, no need to tell me twice that you wanna be further away. But...  
"Adam is all this really necessary I mean like come on I doubt they could fit through the door ways and break solid stone, and what about furniture and stuff?" I asked my creative side coming through I mean if they put in some carpeting and a plasma screen...  
"Yes. It is necessary. You will also need to strengthen the rock with metal beams and there is no point of furniture if it is gonna get ripped apart maybe tomorrow we can talk about it." He informed me "Now are you sure you will be able to do this in time for tonight?"  
"Dude easily with the rest of my cabin and the new drills we made, it will only take a couple hours, it would be quicker if we had some help from the wolves to move excess rock we drill and stuff though." I said almost bouncing with joy to get started on this project, it was gonna be so cool.  
"If the werewolves will help you make this go quicker then done," he told me we stepped out of the cave for him to yell done to the werewolves below about 100 feet where most of the wolves were.  
"MIDNIGHT, LAELLA, LEROME, STEVE AND LUCY (remember Steve and Lucy they were from a previous chapter) CAN YOU GUYS COME UP HERE!"  
Before I knew five giant wolves came up the rickety path  
"Will they be enough?" Adam asked  
"Definitely enough, can you send someone to the Hephaestus cabin and tell them to come here and to bring the big drills. "  
After they got here we got to work digging out rooms for each pack member but making them big enough for at least 2 or 3 wolves to fit in (some percy and laella scenes coming up guys ;D ) making sure to keep the doors small enough so people could get through but not wolves. First expanded the cave digging it out into a big round room and lining it with the rooms and digging it out upwards so that it had 2 levels with more rooms lining the second level we put up some makeshift scaffolding to get to them, I will furnish this place properly tomorrow. We lowered the floor down slightly and I left a big pit in the middle for a giant hearth and we dug out an extra tunnel opposite the entrace to lead to any extra rooms they would need. After we had finished digging and dragging out the extra rock which went very quickly thanks to the wolves we brought up the metal we needed. I decided to go with celestial bronze because you know what they say 'go big or get eaten by werewolves that broke through the crappy metal' something along those lines. The wolves brought up the metal for us because is was very heavy and the pathway up is very uneventful and hard to get up when you don't have 4 legs. After they got it for us we didn't need their help so they left running down the path, man I should really sort that out to make it easier to get up, I will do it tomorrow.  
It took a couple of hours but we finally finished doing to doors and lining the walls with metal, but the vault door on the entrance took the longest and boy did it ruining the beauty of the cave maybe I will make it detachable so they could put it up when there is a full moon or remove it completely and maybe remove all these other doors and put up proper ones and make the tunnel at the back lead to a proper full moon lock up. (Cough* you guys decide *cough) by the time we had finished the sun probably had about an hour before it set.  
"This will work perfectly" Adam said as I showed him the cave "thank you Leo. But no offense and all but you are gonna have to leave."  
"Huh?"  
"Sun about to set full moon giant wolves losing control and all that stuff"  
"Oh yeah right okay" I said feeling like an idiot "Ok we will be going" I said grabbing our gear and stuff we started leaving me being the last about to leave.  
"Leo wait!" Adam called he ran to the door "Make sure no one comes near here until noon tomorrow or else there will be blood" he said with a serious look and steely tone  
I gulped "okay" I said as he then closed the vault door sealing the werewolves in.

Percy pov

Ahhh finally good to be in human form again now being able to turn back as no one was here but the pack.  
"Why noon? Laella told me we regain control as soon as the sun rises." I asked Adam  
"Well we don't want them waking us up early now do we?" Adam said with a smile  
I laughed "yeah that is true" he walked off after that and I went off to pick a room I got the first one nearest the cave entrance, stepping in looking at the space I had, the room was a bit rough but hey they were under a tight time limit i mean Leo always wants to make stuff overly good I mean he has such skill an is re... I stopped myself. I stood there for a while not thinking until some walked in behind me I could already tell who it is.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Laella asked with her bright blue eyes looking concerned  
"Yeah im fine, just worried about tonight" I said hugging her  
"You are a terrible lier" she said looking at me with a small smile on her face  
She let go of me and said "well I better be getting ready I have the room next to you so come find in the morning okay?" She told me witha reasuring smile  
"Hang on i thought one of the younger kids had that room?" I said a bit confused  
"Yeah, had" she said leaving with a laugh that filled me with joy.  
After she left I locked the door and undressed and pushed the clothes through the hatch in the door and waited.  
All of a sudden I felt pain throughout my entire body and screamed. I heard Laella scream aswell which mad me angry at someone hurting her. More screams started and all them made me more angry. My scream slowly turned into a howl as I turned. Then all i saw was red and then blacked out..

Annabeth pov

I woke to the sound of howling, howling that terrified me.  
So there you go guys i hope you liked it but onto more pressing matters i left a lot of the new what should i call it 'Wolf Den' unfinished so that you guys could put some input on what you think should be in the rooms and if we want the vault door there i personally think i will go with the get rid of it and change the rooms into proper rooms and do the whole cells things in the back but also guys i need your help because i need to get some wolf name ideas i mean that i have a limited imagination and i want to introduce more of the pack into this story so if you want a character in the story just leave a review with gender name eye colour hair colour and fur colour and i will try to add them. But besides that thanks for reading guys


	15. Rage!

Percy pov

I screamed in absolute terror as I woke up, frantically trying to escape whatever horror I must have seen. I breathed heavily looking around I saw claw marks all over the room, the door had a lot but the most were on the wall that seperates me and Laella.  
I grabbed my clothes through the hatch in the door and got dressed and opened the door. It looked like no one was up yet so I walked over to the middle of the room down a step and stood by the pit in the middle. I had no idea what Leo is putting in the middle, knowing him maybe a Jacuzzi or swimming pool. I stood there with a blank mind for about 5 minutes when I heard a noise outside. Outside of the cave. The door started to unlock, I quickly sprinted to my room and closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. I closed it just in time because the cave entrance opened at that moment. I opened the hatch at the bottom of the door to see who it was.  
"Dude we shouldn't be doing this" said one person  
"What? Are you scared?" Said a familiar voice  
"I'm not scared" said the other voice "I'm a chil of Ares, we fear nothing!"  
The people then walked around a corner allowing me to se who it was and I saw who it was. It was Christopher. He and some other kid dared to show up here. At that moment there came a terrified scream from the room next to me. Laella.  
"What was that?" Christopher asked. They ran past my room and I heard to sound of door opening.  
"Dude there is a naked girl in here!" Said the other kid  
"Hey you are hot" I heard Christopher say "you were with that black wolf right?"  
"What are you doing in here get out!" I heard Laella say sounding nervous, she didn't have any clothes on. They were staring at her neked body!  
"How would you like a real man?" He said. I then heard the sound of a belt buckle and the zipper of pants "Hold her down and shut her up" he ordered his friend. They were going to rape her! This made me so mad I felt myself turn. I had to stop them, I had to kill them.  
I didnt know what I was doing, I just slammed against the wall between my room and Laellas. I hit it so hard that the stone cracked, I ran at it again even harder than before. Screaming to Laella in my mind

Laella pov

I was struggling trying to break free of their grasps, the person holding me down was covering my nose and mouth so I couldn't scream or breathe. I tried to turn but the lack of oxygen was making me dizzy and light headed. I tried to scream one last time before he went for me, but all that came out was a muffled noise. All of a sudden the wall between me and Percy cracked, I felt myself about to faint from not being able to breath. Just before I passed out I heard someone yell my name and a giant black wolf explode through the solid stone wall.

Percy pov

I smashed through the wall with pure fury in my heart. He stole Annabeth I don't care about her anymore, but he will not have Laella. I looked at the scene before me and it only drove me to a new level of fury. There was Laella unconscious with a kid holding her down and Christopher with his pants down just about to enter her. I growled so furiously and loud the ground started to shake. They both scrambled back as soon as I smashed through the wall. They both ran out of the room heading towards the cave entrance. However they were stopped by a waiting Lerome. More people came out of their rooms most changing to wolves, some even running out of their rooms from upstairs jumping off and landing as wolves.  
"Going somewhere?" Lerome asked as he then turned into a giant grey wolf.

Thalia pov

I walked to the big house to meet with Chiron, I was so tired no one in the hunters could sleep last night. Why you ask? Simple, werewolves. Last night there was just constant howling and growling that echoed through the valley the entire night, our own wolves were terrified hiding under bunks crying. I dont even understand how they can growl so loud I mean they were in the other side of the forest and that forest is huge.  
When I got to the the big house I saw that all of the cabin leaders were there, all of them looking just as tired as as I felt. I walked over to Jason and Piper who were sitting on the swing bench with Leo leaning against the railing all of them looked exhausted.  
"Hey Thals" Jason said "How did you sleep?"  
"I didn't" I yawned "what about you guys?"  
"Same" they all replied  
"What are we waiting for? Where is Chiron?" I asked  
"He is inside talking to Her" piper answered me  
"Oh" I said "Her"  
Just then Calypso showed up and walked up to Leo and kissed him on the cheek before leaning against him and him placing his arms around her.  
"Hey guys" she greeted us "Where is Chiron?"  
At that moment the door to the big house opened and Chiron walked out talking to Annabeth.  
"I dont care if you dont like them Annabeth they have agreed to help us and they are our allies" he said to her  
"No Chiron its not about me not liking them its that I dont trust them, one of them won't even give us his name for crying out loud!" She said  
"Enough child we will not speak of this anymore"he told her he then turned to the rest of us "Thank you for coming, now if you will please follow me."  
We all followed him silently down towards the cabins. I was wondering what Chiron and Annabeth were talking about, what did she want to do to them. I looked over to the others and they were all looking at the back of her head with thinking looks. They were all wondering the same thing.  
We walked past the cabins and to the forest, once we entered the forest we followed the stream all the way to the other side of the forest untill we arrived at the base of the cliff.  
The wolves had really got a nice place to stay while they were here. The water fall poured down the side of the mountain, falling just left to the jut out of rock that lead to the cave entrance. It poured into a small pool at the base of the cliff, which then poured over a flat rock into another pool, but the flat rock covered half of that second pool with a rock slab under it as well leading to the path that led up to the cave. The path went up for about 50 feat leading right and going under the rock jut out and then curved and went left all the way to the cave entrance. The two pools were all about 15 feet up hill at the base of the mountain, and from that second pool the water trickled to a small lake about 50 feet wide it snaked around to the right leading straight to the base of the path so you had to take the under cave rock slab to get to the pathway up. The lake then connected to the stream to the left us dropping about 5 feet. So we had to cross the stream to get to the path, maybe Leo could build a bridge...  
"Oh my gods!" Gasped Katie, I realised what she was gasping about. Above us at the jut 2 people were backing up to the edge, when all of sudden they lost there footing and fell. They screamed and swung at the air as the plummeted straight down.  
"Jason!" Chiron called to him to get him to try catch them in mid air but I knew it was to late. Jason was about to take off when they landed straight in the lake. The Stoll twins dived in to fish them out, they emerged and when they put the people on the lake shore I wished they threw them back. It was Christopher and some ugly Ares looking kid. They both had scratches and cuts on them that looked like claw marks.  
"Christopher! Are you okay?" Annabeth cried  
"Yeah I'm fine" he coughed  
"What happened?" Asked Chiron  
"The wolves th...they kidnapped us! And then attacked us when we tried to get away! Right Steve?" He stammered looking nervous.  
"Wha.. umm yeah!" The other kid agreed. Something wasn't right.  
"Umm guys.." I heard Leo say before he was cut off by Annabeth  
"See what I mean Chiron?" Annabeth said looking up at him where she was crouched next to Christopher.  
"Guys..."  
"They cannot be trusted!" She blurted out again  
"Guys!"  
"What Leo!?" She demanded  
"Umm.." he was looking at the cliff we turned to see what he was looking at. We had all been so distracted by Christophers shit that we had not seen all the wolves and people that were along the path and at the top 2 pools. They were all looking at us and they did not look happy. What had he done?  
"Who do think you are attacking us you filthy beasts!" Annabeth screamed as she grabbed Wills bow and a silver arrow from my quiver, aiming it at a black wolf with glowing white eyes (thanks to HazelPersephoneDiAngelo for the suggestion) and firing. The arrow flew straight at the wolf and hit it on its front leg just below the shoulder. Some people went to check on the wolf while other wolves all started growling at us. It yelped and it fell to the ground and cried as is slowly morphed into a girl with really long black hair naked on the rock, from here I could tell that something was not right with that arrow wound. The silver arrow was still stuck in her arm as it started to smoke, the girl cried out in pain.  
"Take Raven out of here!" Adam ordered as he stepped out from behind a wolf. The people helping her picked her up and put her ontop of a wolf as someone got ontop as well as the wolf carried them up the path past others to the cave.  
Annabeth went to grab another one of my arrows, but I grabbed her hand in the air.  
"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her in a steely tone  
"You heard what Christopher said! They attacked them!" She half screamed.  
"I see the gods lying is hereditary!" Adam yelled down "Why don't you tell them the truth?"  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Will, grabbing his bow from Annabeth with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Ask him!" Adam said nodding to Christopher, before turning around and going back up the path all of the other wolves following him except for a black wolf with green eyes. I would have said that it was Midnight but this one was to big it was about 3 feet too tall to be him and this one had a red glow in the his eyes. It gave one last look at us before looking at Christopher. It started to growl but it turned into a rumble all most, that was so powerfull that it actually made the gound shake. Its growl ended with a sharp sound as it turned away and ran back up the path.

Percy pov

I was pissed. No that was an understatement I was livid. I swear if anyone so much as looked at me funny, I would kill them. When I reached the cave two wolves were there and as soon as they saw me they backed away. What was there problem? I walked into the cave and there was that raven girl screaming as soon as someone touched the silver arrow in her arm. She looked at me and her eyes widened she had fear in her eyes.  
"Adam look..." she said looking at me. Adam turned to look at me with Lerome turning as well. As soon as they saw me they looked at each other. They did that as though something was wrong with me. There was nothing wrong with me. They were starting to annoy me and I started to growl.  
"Percy, we are going to need you to calm down.." Adam said raising his arms slowly  
Why should I calm down, he was not the boss of me, no one was! I started to growl and got into a crouching position, sticking up the fur on the back of my neck.  
"Percy this isn't you" Lerome said "so just calm down"  
They don't tell me what to do! I lunged at them but they turned before I hit them. The two wolves slammed into me trying to pin me down, but they were to weak. I threw Adam to the side tossing him into a wall, from then it was easy to get Lerome off me. Other pack members were showing up all turning and growling at me, what did I do to them!? I lunged at them and they all tackled me at once, I tried to break free but all of them where a lot more that 2. I kept trying to break free from under the other wolves. I was going to kill them for touching them I thrashed and tried biting anything I could. But then I heard a voice...  
"Percy.." said Laella from the doorway of her room. Her voice calmed me so much, I stopped fighting the others. I felt like I shrunk and as if there had been a haze lifted. The others slowly got off of me allowing me to stand up and go over to her. I mentally said an apology to the other wolves.  
What was that I asked Adam  
"Percy, it's time that you were told where we came from," he said with a sigh "we were created by-" he was cut off by a scream from Raven. We all looked over to the wounded girl. Laella rushed over to her side, and put a hand on her cheek.  
"Raven what is wrong? tell me" Laella asked the girl with so much concern in her voice.  
"It hurts so mu- AAAGH!" She screamed as her wound started smoking and Laella looked at it. I caught a glimpse at it. It was horrific. The skin had turned purple around the wound with black veins pulsing near it. The cut itself was oozing black liquid, I would have said it was blood but it seemed more like sludge. The skin directly touching the arrow was charred and burnt looking. The arrow was embedded deep in her arm, so deep that the head of the arrow was gone with a lot of the shaft as well. Laella touched it to try pull it out,but as soon as she did Lauren started to jerk rapidly. A strange noise came from, we looked in horror as she started to foam at the mouth and choke on it.  
"Lauren!" Laella cried hiding her face in my fur, were they good friends? The others tried to hold her up and stop her from choking.  
"Percy go get a hunter and a healer!" Adam yelled at me.  
I sprinted out of the cave without a moments hesitation.

well what do you think remember to leave a review. Anyways basically I want to add more characters to this story, but I have a small imagination so I want you guys to suggest a new pack member all you need to do is leave:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Heritage (demigod or not if so what parent, be reasonable no children of like virgin gods):  
Eye colour:  
Hair colour:  
Fur colour :  
Personality:  
Relationship (if you want, but you will have to tell me who they are with also if they straight or lesbian, ect) :  
Any backstory you want:  
Only the first 7 are needed the last 2 are optional but add anything you want me to write in to give them as much realism any thanks for reading  
Just a reminder for the requirements


	16. Druids and Revelations

Percy pov

I ran as fast as I could, I needed to save Raven. I didn't know her, but she seemed important to Laella so she was important to me. I needed to find a hunter and a healer fast.  
It didn't take long for me to get out of the woods and reach the cabins. There were a lot of campers wandering around the area, they all stopped and looked at me when I entered the area.  
I needed to find a hunter fast, I sniffed the air and found one. I didn't know how it smelled like a hunter but there seemed to be a hint on their scent.  
I ran to the back of the Artemis cabin where it was coming from, and there was a girl who looked to be 16 but who knows with her being immortal. She was sitting cross legged reading a book, but as soon as she saw a giant wolf running around the corner she stood up.  
Dropping her book, she placed her hand on her sword that hung by her side. I tried to show her that I didn't mean her any harm by just staying calm. "Wh- what do you want?" She stuttered I didn't want to reveal who I was but Raven didn't have a lot of time.  
'Oh screw it' I thought, looking around I saw that there was no one else insight. I turned back into my human form, the hunter's eyes bulged as I turned.  
"Oh my gods! You are Percy Jackson!" She gasped "and you are naked" she blushed looking up "Yeah sorry but I have no time to explain but you need to come with me" I told her "my friend is seriously hurt."

Adam p.o.v

Ravens health was deteriorating in front of my eyes. I needed Percy to hurry up, what was talking him so long? I looked raven, there was black blood now dripping from her nose with a line coming from her mouth. You could see all of her veins as they were black under her now pale skin. We were able to stop her choking on her own spit, but that did not mean she was getting better. I had Lerome hold everyone back to give Raven some room. Laella was busy cleaning the wound, careful not to touch the arrow as so much as breathing on it would send raven into a fit of pain.  
It was at that moment that Percy returned, thank the gods. Everyone parted as the giant black wolf walked towards Raven. There were two people on his back, a girl dressed in hunter's garb and a male camper. They jumped off his back when they reached Raven.  
"Oh my gods" gasped the hunter once she saw Raven "what is wrong with her?"  
"That's what we are trying to find out and is why you are here" I said to her "I need you to tell me, what type of metal are your arrows made out of?"  
"They are made of Moon Silver like they always were" she said  
"I had a feeling they were," I dreaded when I heard that metal. I thought the hunters would have stopped using it, now that they thought we were gone.  
"Are you saying one of our arrows did that?" She asked disgusted at what it had done to Raven.  
"Yes" I told her "That is what Your hunt did to her" I said pointing at her in an angry tone.  
"That is not me" she told me with tears in her eyes now "if that is what the hunt does I want out"  
"What do you need me to do?" asked the boy behind her, still next to Percy, he had a large med kit.  
"Do you have wolfsbane in there?" I asked him  
"I have wolfsbane tonic will that work?"  
"Yes" I told him, I then looked at Lerome and Laella "You are going to have to hold her down, you," I said pointing at the boy again "when I say so, apply the tonic"  
Everyone got into position, I looked at Raven very sorry for the pain I was about to inflict. I put one hand on her arm and the other hovering next to the arrow.  
"ready, three, two, one, go!" and with that I grabbed the arrow causing Raven to cry out in pain, but then I yanked pulling the arrow straight out, now that made her scream at the top of her lungs and squirm with her incredible wolf strength. Thankfully Laella and Lerome were holding her down.  
"Now!" I told the demigod and with that he poured a murky liquid straight into the wound. The wound started to smoke again and Raven screamed in pure pain. She screamed so much that she passed out. I watched as her skin regained its regular tan colour and her veins disappear under her skin. Then the boy gasped as he watched then wound create new skin and the burnt flesh fall off.  
"she will get better now" I said "she just needs rest"  
"I believe we have found some new druids" Laella said walking up behind me  
"No" said Lerome "never again is there going to be one"  
"Come on, that was hundreds of years ago" Laella complained, she then looked at me "Adam?"  
"I think it is time for a new generation of protectors" I said to Lerome much to his dismay. He did not look to angry though, much to my relief as he was the only one able to grant them the powers and the only one who had the knowledge they would need.  
"Druids?" the hunter asked still looking quite shaken  
"Yes, thousands of years ago wolf pack would always have druids with them, the druids were people chosen by the wolves to be there protectors, recruiters and most trusted allies" I explained to the hunter and boy "they would protect them hiding them from the public and watch over them on the full moon. They would also be granted abilities by the wolves' magic."  
"What kind of abilities?"  
"They would also be able to communicate to the wolves through their minds, as well as having enhanced reflexes and agility. In some cases, they would be able to turn into animals, talk to them or have some control over nature."  
"I want to be one" the hunter said "I don't anything to do with these" she said throwing her quiver to the ground making the arrows fall out.  
"What about you?" I asked the boy  
"My Siblings never appreciated me and I never really liked this camp" he said "I'm in"  
"Very well" I said looking to Lerome "Do it"  
Lerome turned and walked over to the two and slowly touched each of their foreheads with hi snout. And together they both screamed as a bright blue wolf paw glowed over their left eyes and when it stopped glowing it turned into a black tattoo.  
The hunter had lost her silver glow and was now replaced with a warm welcoming feeling about her. The boy had gained some muscle and had grown to be a tall athletic person.  
"Welcome to the pack druids"

Percy p.o.v

A few hours later Raven was back to full health with her increased healing she was able to get better really fast. The wolves were busy relaxing about the base of the cliff. No one was up inside the cave except Adam, as Leo and the Hephaestus cabin were busy renovating the cave. The hunter, Naomi and the demigod, Brandon were sitting by the waterfall talking to Lerome, learning about their new duties and abilities as the pack's druids. I was in human form but because Leo was so close Laella and I were sitting in one of the high branches of a large pine tree right next to the 'moon pool' as some of the pack had started to call it. My back was leaning against the trunk legs draped of the sides of the branch, Laella lying down on her side on the branch looking at the wolves play, relax and laugh, her head resting on my lap as I stroked he hair. For the first time in a while I felt... at peace with myself.  
I looked around and saw Raven resting on the shore of the Moon pool, there was a girl busy braiding a small piece of Raven incredibly long hair, right next to her who was the exact opposite I swear. She had blonde hair and was chatting away very happily to Raven, and with my enhanced vision I could see a set of glowing violet eyes on her. Compared to Raven with black hair, white eyes with heavy eye makeup that just intensified her eyes more and Ravens serious attitude, her and the girl were very different. Although raven had a serious tone about she looked quite happy to listen to this girl talk.  
"Hey Laella, who it that with Raven?" I asked the beautiful girl in front of me  
"Oh that is Peaches" she told me casually  
"Peaches?" I asked not sure if she was serious.  
"Well her real name is Starlight Peache, but everyone calls her Peaches"  
"Oh okay, what is her story?" I asked now curious.  
"Well she is a daughter of Hectate and I guess you could say she is the baby of the pack" Laella told me.  
"How so?"  
"Well she had a very rough childhood, I'm talking abuse physically, mentally and sexually. So everyone in the pack is very protective of her" Laella explained.  
"Jeez, so is she like good friends with Raven?" I asked.  
"Something like that you could say" she said with a grin, I then looked back at Raven and Peaches, who were to, my surprise, kissing.  
"Oh, very good friends I see" I said smiling as well now. I spotted another wolf sitting on a large rock, a guy with brown hair, wearing a blue hoodie leather armour looking thing I could see his copper eyes as he stared intently at a combat knife he was sharpening.  
"What about him?" I asked Laella.  
"Oh that's Rick, if you need anything stolen he is your guy" Laella said now sitting up and leaning against me so that I could wrap my arms around the front of her.  
"Why?"  
"well for starters he is a son of Hermes as well as growing up on the streets he needed to learn how to" she explained relaxing in my arms.  
"Funny, he doesn't look like much of a prankster" I said thoughtfully.  
"Well that is what being part of a human trafficking trade does to you. He didn't seem to agree with his line of work as he toppled the whole thing before running into the woods and finding us" she said.  
"Wow, really?" I asked blown away.  
"Yup" she said popping the P.  
"Now I'm enjoying this, what about him?" I said pointing to a black haired, blue eyed who had a scar running over an eye but did not seem to damage it. He was sitting right next to the mini waterfall that connected to the Moonpool to the stream that ran through the forest leading to the camp lake. He had a very serious look on his face almost angry. He looked to be 20 something.  
"That's Frost, he is like you in some ways." She told me looking empathetic to him "he was going to propose to his girlfriend he had for 7 years, only to come home to find a note saying that she loved another man more than him."  
"I know that feeling" also feeling empathetic now to him.  
"After that he was never very trusting of others and gets angry easily," as Laella was telling me this a brown haired girl with purple eyes sat down next to him and he put his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder "that's his girlfriend Alex, she too was abandoned by the ones she loved."  
"Boyfriend?" I asked.  
"No family, that left her at home to go to the casino and they never came back. That left her to be quite blunt, she may come off as rude sometimes but don't let that fool you. She is the only one that can calm down Frost but don't worry he is very loyal to the pack for taking him in"  
"Good to know" I told her  
"yeah I talk to her sometimes," I devious smile formed on her face "apparently he is a very good lover and is quite nice in bed" she said looking at me with that smile that drove me crazy.  
"Oh really, because I think I might know someone who is better" I said with that same playful smile on my face.  
"hmm, I wonder who that could be" she said now readjusting herself to now face me fully, putting her arms around my neck and her legs on either side of me.  
I grabbed her long legs and pulled closer to me, this made her scream in delight, our noses where nearly touching as I stared deep into her glowing blue eyes.  
"I think you know" I said in a very suggestive tone  
I seemed to sense someone watching us, but before I could look around I was stopped.  
"Yes I do" she barely had time to whisper as our lips crashed to each other. After that I completely forgot about what I was thinking about. Our tongues exploring each other's mouths. Her arms not wrapped around my neck hands running through my hair, as I put my hands on her rear and squeezed, making her gasp into our kiss. This went on for a short amount of time, before there was a yell from the cave entrance above us. We separated, much to our reluctance we looked to see that it was Adam calling all the wolves.  
"Who wants to come check out their new room?" He yelled to us with a smile on his face, there were a lot of whoops from the wolves. ", the campers have already left" he added, it felt like it was for me, but I didn't notice them leave, though I was quite 'busy'  
"shall we go milady?" I asked her sticking my arm out standing on the branch offering her my hand.  
"I think so, good sir" she grabbed my hand and we jumped straight to the ground, it not even hurting when we landed. All the wolves raced up the cliff pathway which now had stairs thanks to the Hephaestus cabin, which made it a lot easier.  
When we got to the cave entrance I was blown away the massive vault door was gone and was now where the back tunnel was, there was now a massive smokeless fire pit where I thought the Jacuzzi was going to be. The temporary railing for rooms upstart was gone and was now replaced treated wood with support beams reaching the ceiling and floor. The room was littered with furniture. Like the kind you would expect to be in the first class lounge at an airport. The metal doors where gone now replaced with sleek modern wooden doors with small lights above each one.  
I heard something to the entrance of the cave that sounded like a gasp, I turned to see what I thought was a person but was nothing. Strange that was the second time.  
I went to my door it noticed it was gone and so was Laella's, instead there was one door in between and where our doors used to be there was no sign that there where doors there. I don't know how they reformed rock, but I wasn't going to ask.  
"I had some creative input when it came to your room" Adam said to both Laella and me.  
"Our Room?" Laella asked  
"Yup," he said turning away from us "it's also sound proof!" he yelled over his shoulder before walking into his and closing the door.  
I looked at Laella and saw That smile on her face again, which made me smile in the exact same way.  
"Want to finish what we were doing before?" I asked stepping closer to her  
"Gods yes" She said before our lips connected once again. Without breaking the kiss, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I open the door and entered the room carrying her, hopefully no one saw that. I shut the door behind me and we separated to look at the room.  
The room was now twice as big as it was both of ours combined. In the middle was nice king sized bed with furs thrown over it and two beside tables with lamps. The floor was no longer just hard stone it was polished wood with rugs here and there, also fur. On the right side of the bed was a door, and on the left and right walls of the room was one of Leo's signature digital window screen things, allowing it to look like there was a window which we could change the view of. And dressing cabinet under each.  
"Lovely" Laella said  
"Not as lovely as what I'm looking at" I said to her, she looked back at me and just smiled. I threw her onto the bed making her laugh as I took my shirt off.

Annabeth p.o.v

I couldn't believe what I just saw, I was very curious about who this Midnight was and Laella. I had been watching the wolves and was looking for Laella who would lead me to Midnight. I saw all of them relaxing by the bottom of the cliff, but could not see Laella. I finally saw her sitting in a tree with another person, Midnight. She was in front of him so I could not see his face, she facing him her legs wrapped around him, I had my Yankees cap on so no one could see me but these wolves had incredible senses. So had to move slowly, but by the time I had gotten to a position to be able to see his face, they were making out so and her arms where wrapped around his head plus they were very high up in a tree, so I couldn't see his face, but I felt... jealous. There was so much passion in their kiss, so much... love.  
When they were all called to the cave all the wolves running by me so I had to pull back and when I was able to look again Laella and Midnight were gone. They must have been in the cave, so I followed. When I reached the cave entrance I turned around the corner to look trying to be as quiet as possible. I couldn't believe what I saw. There standing with his arm Laella around was Midnight, only his name was not Midnight...  
It was Percy Jackson.


	17. Revealed?

*Previously*

There standing with his arm Laella around was Midnight, only his name was not Midnight... It was Percy Jackson.

 ** **Annabeth's P.O.V****

I knew there that was without a doubt Percy but how and why is Percy a werewolf and with that Laella girl no less. Surely Percy wouldn't want to be a werewolf although from what I'm seeing he really doesn't mind and rather enjoys it.

I quietly snuck back out of their cave as I was almost spotted by Percy already and as soon as I was a fair distance a way I took off in a sprint ready to tell every one what I have discovered although I'm not sure how I will be able to talk to the remaining seven and the rest of the gang as they seem pretty pissed of with me.

I just decided that I would just tell the first one of them I see which sadly had to be Thalia so I shouted "Thalia I have important information" she turned to me with a look of disgust but stayed standing where she was waiting for me to reach her when I did a few seconds later I told her " Thalia go call a meeting but without the wolves and make sure anyone close to Percy is there" at the last part she frowned but agreed none the less as I went round telling the people close to Percy to head down the big house.

 ** **Thalia's P.O.V****

When Annabeth running up to me I was really mad as we already told her we wanted nothing to do with her but as soon as she said to bring anyone close to Percy I was interested so I ended up agreeing as I want to know if something has been found about the where abouts of my brother in every thing but blood.

 ** **Time skip 10 minutes after everyone has gathered.****

Finally after everyone had arrived looking just as confused as I was Chiron spoke up and said "Annabeth what is it that you needed us here for" Annabeth quickly stood up with excitement and energetically replied "I know where Percy is and you may be surprised at where he is though" The second she had finished her sentence all hell broke loose. After 5 minutes of non stop shouting I got fed up and slammed my fist into the pool table effectively shutting everyone up and I spoke calmly " ok then Annabeth where is he" She grinned before saying " he's been right under our noses in this camp just under a different name" Everything was so silent you could here a pin drop then with a deadly calm voice Nico spoke up in a dangerously calm voice that even sent shivers down my spine "you better not be kidding chase or you will be visiting my fathers realm very soon" Annabeth paled at this but said its true although he's in a place we shouldn't go to as he is in the wolf den under the name of Midnight"

I think everyone was thinking that it was possible as he was always in his wolf form around us and I'm pretty sure his real name isn't midnight but the question is can we trust her. This time Katie voiced our thoughts " how can we trust you after all you lied to all of us about not cheating on Percy" She winced at that comment and I thought 'good' what she did next though kind of forced us to believe her as she swore on the Styx that what she said was true but just as we got up to go up there Annabeth stood up and said "now isn't the best time to go confront them as I saw him with his mate enter there sleeping chamber together kissing and I feel that there probably going to do much more so I suggest that we wait till tomorrow to confront him and by the way Leo why where there's that had a shared bedroom that was both their rooms connected" Leo simply replied with "cuz there rooms where right next to each other they are mates and it was a suggestion from Adam who also helped with input on what to put in there and I do agree that they maybe doing what you think they are doing which is probably why he wanted to make all the rooms sound proof"

 ** **Third person P.O.V****

After hearing this they decided that they would wait till tomorrow to confront him as none of them fancied being torn apart because of interrupting them. Though they were confused at how he moved on so quickly which was then voiced by Chiron, but frank just said they "we'll ask about it when we talk to him but is may have something to do with his wolf side so we cant judge until me know the whole story"

 ** **Time skip to the next morning****

 ** **Percy's P.O.V****

When I woke up I didn't want to move as I was in the most comfy bed I have ever been in with my amazing and beautiful mate cuddled up into my chest. That when I noticed that we where in our wolf form curled up to each other making us look kind of like a ying-yang, that's when the memories of what happened last night came back to me and I grinned like a crazy person but thought to him self at least he know why they were in there wolf form when there in there room even if its more comfy to be in our wolf forms (I think you all know what they did ;D). I looked at the time when I realised it was already 11:00 am but he just put his head back down and watched his mate sleeping peacefully, that was until a knock woke her up and I stuck my wolf head out of a wolf flap for those who like to just stay in their wolf forms to find all my close friends outside from when I used to stay at camp.

He removed his head out of the flap and spoke to Laella in her head telling her who it was and so she got up quickly got dressed but put on one of my sweatshirts and opened the door.

Although I didn't expect them to discuss what the group came there to talk to them about.

 ** _ **So will The gang find out if Midnight is truly Percy or will Percy and Laella come up with a cunning lie and be able to keep his secret safe. Thanks for reading this is my first chapter I have written from scratch and don't forget to send me your wolves or druids but I cant have too many druids maybe 2-3 more depending on how many wolves are added. Enjoy byeee!**_**

Callum Knight!


End file.
